


Glimpse

by Nightmary



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inner Will, Internal Monologue, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Snippets, Translation, a little bit poetic?, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: A translation of "Einblick". Just some thoughts of Will Graham. Experimental.





	

He is dreaming

He sees windows. And behind them: pictures. people, scenes, memories.

A man. „Hannibal Lecter." A hand touching his. Meetings. Words.

What do I see? What do I feel? Who am I?

One body, two bodies, three bodies, four bodies. Many, many, many bodies.

A sculpture. A murder. Art.

This is his world.

The golden thread. Separation. Border. Crossing the border.

Then. This is my world, my artwork. This is my design.

Drop, drop, drop. Rain? Blood? Oil? Paint?

Fire. Water. A river and calm. I am I am I am I. Who am I? Am I?

A decoy in the water. Who are you luring? What, who is luring you? Are you the fish? Are you the shark? Are you the lure?

Footsteps. Knives, forks, spoons, glasses. Glamor and Gloria. Elegance and Etiquette. Nobel, neat, nice.

Haute cuisine. Compliments to the chef. Little masterpieces.

Murderer, murderer, murderer.

Predator or prey? Who is the stag, who is the stag, who is the stag.

Cobwebs of invisible spiders. Unrecognizable. Incomprehensible. Unnoticeable.

Warmth. Protection. Wet dogs and burning wood. Family. Safety. Loss. Secret. Unstable.

Door into the cocoon. A hole. An opening. Intruders.

Disaster. Excitement. Disgust. Fascination. Being overwhelmed. The search.

Who am I? Who are you? What do we want?

This is my will. This is my work. This is me. Look. Look. Look. Recognize.

Music and adornment. Class. Culture. Knowledge. Knowledge. Knowledge.

A painter, an artist, a sculptor. Be astonished. Astonish me. I reward you. Reward me.

Clocks. Long hallways. White. Mirror glass. Tick. Tock. Back and forth the time.

Everything distorted. Everything devoured. Everything distorted.

Worthless. Infinite precious life.

Laugh. Laugh. Laugh. Never. Laugh.

He is dreaming-

Is he?

**Author's Note:**

> Again: English is not my mothertongue. :) I guess there might be some grammar mistakes.  
> Being translated the text sadly misses some of the German wordplays, but I tried.


End file.
